


last first kiss

by euphorian



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, chan is a confused but not confused bisexual, mingyu is just the most golden boy, this seems to be more chan than gyuchan but the romance is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorian/pseuds/euphorian
Summary: Lee Chan: Bisexual. Freshman in college. Maybe (totally) infatuated with Kim Mingyu.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	last first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally unedited like many of my other works lmao im a mess but enjoy!

What’s felt like the longest week of Chan’s life has finally, _finally,_ ended.

Hansol and Seungkwan had invited him to celebrate at the nearest bar with a couple of their other friends, but Chan politely declined. He’s already planning on going to a party tomorrow, and he’d honestly rather not wake up with a hangover two days in a row. One day is just fine.

Instead, he’s with Mingyu, who said he felt the same way when their friend group discussed the bar festivities in a group chat, and in Chan’s opinion, they’ve got everything they need right here in his dorm room: Disney Plus, Ben & Jerry’s, and a few cans of beer, just for the buzz.

They’re on a _Toy Story_ marathon, and at the end of the third, Mingyu is bawling his eyes out.

“I don’t want to watch anymore,” he cries, cheeks stained with tears.

“Mingyu-”

 _“‘So long, Partner.’”_ Mingyu imitates Woody’s last goodbye to Andy, voice cracking at the end of the farewell like he’s the actual character. Chan laughs at how ridiculous his friend is and takes a generous swig of his beer. “You’re such a baby.”

Mingyu pouts and leans further into Chan’s shoulder. They’ve moved closer and closer to each other since the beginning of their marathon (totally because the room is freezing) and at this point, there seems to be no more wiggle room. It's warm, snug—almost perfect. Chan doesn’t want to move an inch in case it ruins the comfortability. Then, Mingyu places his head onto Chan’s shoulder and sniffles, tears having stopped for a quick second. “Wanna know something weird?”

Chan tilts his head in fake-thought, “I don’t know. Do I?”

“I used to read fanfiction about Woody and Buzz.”

And _Christ,_ Chan was _definitely_ not expecting that. He chokes on his drink and almost spits it out before bursting into a fit of hearty laughter. Mingyu lifts his head and looks at him with accusing eyes. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“But-But that’s so—“ Chan can barely speak, he’s laughing way too hard. Mingyu glares at him, insulted. “That’s just—wow, okay. Never heard that one before. Those exist?”

Mingyu nods, a little shameful. “They sure do. Quite the gay awakening for teenage Mingyu, I would say.”

Chan tries to think of what his actual gay—well, _bi—_ awakening was, but his teen years are sort of a blur to him now. The closest thing to an awakening was the time period he spent fanboying over EXO’s Kai and SHINee’s Taemin, if he’s being truthful. Also, he’s only dated girls, and plenty of them, though they were merely flings, if anything.

Not like he avoided dating boys, but throughout his high school journey, there weren’t any worth taking actual interest in. Plus, if there were any gay dudes attending his high school at all, he wouldn’t have known because they were closeted, since the citizens in his hometown were extremely conservative. You’d be a fool to come out to anyone besides your closest friends.

In conclusion, Chan could never come to be 100% sure of his sexuality.

Then he came to college.

He got matched with Choi Hansol and Boo Seungkwan as roommates. Despite not feeling attraction to either, he figured out they were both gay in the first week of living with them. Thus, he was able to experience some sort of familiarity in feelings and just….vibes, overall.

They helped him figure out that he was, in fact, bisexual when they dragged him out of the dorm and to his first ever frat party two weeks in. And he gives his roommates the credit because had they not forced him to go, he would’ve never met Mingyu.

Kim Mingyu. He occupied Chan the entire night after meeting him in the corner of the living room, telling him how lame he thought parties were when you didn’t know anyone yet and that he was only here due to his unfortunately persuasive roommates, Soonyoung and Minghao. Chan was stoked to have someone in the same boat as him, and in the three hours they spent on the couch just talking (with Mingyu revealing he is, in fact, a homosexual), the two managed to become friends. Luckily for them, their roommates ended up befriending each other at the party as well, which caused them to form their own little friend group.

During the first two months of their freshman year, the group grew closer and closer, making Chan forget about the years he spent back at home with no real, trustworthy friends. He felt as if these were the people he’s been looking for his entire life, and there was only one, _tiny,_ downside.

His crush on Mingyu.

It makes Chan feel a bit weird, how he’s never felt any sort of _want_ to date a guy that wasn’t a celebrity until Mingyu came around. He can blame it on how shitty the guys he knew at home were, sure, but that doesn’t take away the fact that Mingyu is, essentially, his first boy crush.

Mingyu is the textbook definition of sunshine. He’s caring, sweet, generous, and everything good. He makes Chan feel less alone when he’s down, and subtly takes care of him more than he does the others in their group. Chan has never been so _enamored_ of a person.

He never, ever said anything though. Not even to his roommates. Chan doesn’t know if this is just a phase because he hasn’t had gay friends before and the newness of it all (after crushing on only girls for the past 18 years) makes him feel things he shouldn’t, or wouldn’t, but regardless, he doesn’t want to ruin the best thing that’s happened to him in forever—his friend group.

It’s grown increasingly difficult to suppress, Chan finds. Especially when he and Mingyu hang out 24/7, and if it’s not with the other guys, it’s alone.

Like right now. Mingyu is still talking about the _Toy Story_ fanfiction, and all Chan can do is sit there and smile fondly at how Mingyu can get so immersed in a topic so humorous. It’s nights like these where Chan can just admire the boy without interruptions from their friends. His puppy eyes, his charming smile, everything. Chan is thankful.

“I used to get so excited when the writer would make them kiss,” Mingyu says, eyes looking away like he’s imagining it. Chan cringes. “I think the kisses were the best part. Just like real life.”

Chan stiffens a little. “Haven’t had enough experience to agree with you on that one.”

And he feels he’s made a grave mistake with that confession, not even realizing what he’s said until Mingyu’s eyes widen in blatant shock. “You? Lee Chan? You’ve never kissed anyone?”

“Well, no—I’ve kissed girls, yes. But uh, yeah, that’s it,” Chan says, backtracking before he sounds like a total loser to the guy. “Didn’t really get the chance to even….involve myself with dudes back home.”

“So no guys.”

“Mmm. Nope.”

“Can I be the first?”

The question registers in Chan’s brain slowly, like he heard him wrong or something. He definitely did. He freezes, unable to form a response until Mingyu moves away in regret. “Wait, I’’m sorry, I—I don’t mean to make things weird. We can just forget I asked-“

“No.” Chan is impulsively quick, yet firm, making Mingyu’s mouth stop in the middle of his sentence in shock.

“What?”

“I said,” Chan mumbles, setting his drink down onto the table in front of the couch they sit on. “No. Kiss me, Mingyu.”

He doesn’t know where he’s getting this confidence from. It’s probably the beer, or maybe it’s the pent up _need_ from the past two months of unsatisfactory hookups with girls, girls he only agreed to go home with because he thought they’d help him get over Mingyu. Right now, Chan realizes that plan didn’t work.

But Mingyu doesn’t move further away. Instead, he gulps and comes closer, cupping Chan’s face gently and looking him square in the eye one more time before pressing their lips together.

Since this isn’t entirely new to him, he melts into it, arms like jelly at his sides but mouth moving in time with Mingyu’s. Then Mingyu pulls away, just for a second.

“This is okay?”

It makes Chan chuckle, and he places his hand on Mingyu’s thigh with reassurance. “Yes, Mingyu, this is absolutely okay. Oh my God, kiss me again.”

Mingyu giggles, almost bashful, but complies, of course. He’s so _careful,_ and it’s fitting, Chan thinks, but he wants more. He wants Mingyu to kiss him until he’s out of breath, so riled up that he can’t think of anything besides Mingyu’s lips and the way they move against his own. Mingyu makes a soft noise when Chan boldly licks into his mouth with ease, a noise that pleases Chan so much, he does it again, and kisses him deeper until they both pull away for air.

“I don’t think I want to kiss anyone else, now that I know how you do it,” Mingyu breathes out, chest slightly heaving. They could be empty words, but they spur Chan on anyway.

“So don’t,” Chan murmurs. He doesn’t think of the consequences that could come if he continues, but he does, and louder. “I, uh, guess this is when I tell you that I—“ He stops, almost taking it back, then shakes his head and goes on. “I like you. I have for a while, actually, and I didn’t want to ruin what we have by telling you. But after what just happened, I guess that’s okay. I _hope_ that’s okay.”

Mingyu grins, cheeks red and eyes shining. He doesn’t respond first, just pulls Chan in for a tight, bone-crushing hug that says everything he needs to let Chan know it’s _definitely_ okay.

“You really should’ve told me. This—” He points back and forth between the two of them. “—could’ve happened a lot quicker if you did.”

Chan’s eyebrows furrow. “Wait. Are you saying that-“

“I like you too, Chan. So much.” Mingyu beams with pure joy and Chan can’t believe it, not one bit. Success with his first boy crush? The possibility of it flew over his head for the past month, but now, it’s real and happening, and he doesn’t have time to process it fully before Mingyu’s leaning in to kiss him again.

Chan really isn’t one to say something cheesy about kissing, like sparks flying or some other poetic jumble the authors of his favorite books come up with. But when Mingyu kisses him, again and again with nothing but reciprocated feelings and just as much want, Chan thinks he’s _never_ felt something as good as this.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone~~
> 
> made the weird, out of the blue decision to write a drabble (didn't mean for it to get this long) and asked my twitter followers who to write about. the immediate winner was gyuchan so here they are :D a huge step up from when I wrote about them last year.
> 
> anyway I hope u all liked it!!! thank u so much for the support and as always, I promise i'm also working on unknowingly!!! stay safe everyone n remember to social distance!! ♡  
> 


End file.
